Corcel
by Altair SC
Summary: Sokka está perdido en el bosque y es atacado por una enorme criatura que planea hacerlo su merienda, pero un viejo amigo no permitirá que eso suceda… TRADUCCIÓN de 'Steed' escrita por Petchricor-.


**Disclaimer:** Sokka y Fufu Papachón no son de mi propiedad Y tampoco la historia es mía, pertenece a **Petchricor** y es producto de mi primera traducción :')

Titulo original: Steed

Autor: Petchricor

 **¡Hola! Yo otra vez. Estuve investigando por ahí… no me había aventurado a leer algo en inglés y ahora que lo hice no me arrepentí** **Decidí traducir esta historia al español por dos razones:**

 **La primera, que tiene casi la misma idea del fic que se me estaba ocurriendo con estos dos (eso del bosque y la ayuda de Fufu :3)**

 **La segunda, que no hay historia alguna de ellos dos en español… así que estoy inaugurando esta categoría (?)**

 **En fin, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al traducirlo y si ven errores por ahí no duden en dejarlo en Review o en un**

 **Correcciones:**

 **#1: 08/08/2015**

* * *

Sokka caminaba a través del bosque, en su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño cuchillo que sostenía tan firmemente que sus nudillos de tornaban blancos. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y le machacaba las orejas, nunca había estado tan aterrado en su vida. Bueno, sin contar esa vez durante la guerra cuando corría por su vida sobre el globo de guerra que estaba estrellando. Hubo un ruido tras él que le hizo girar rápidamente para ver lo que era, pero no encontró nada. Trago en seco, dio media vuelta y continuó en el camino. Avanzó unos pasos y escucho el crujido de una rama partida por la mitad seguido de un fuerte sonido silbante. Sokka se congeló y temblando de miedo paseo su mirada por el lugar.

Él dio otro paso adelante pero una gran criatura negra apareció frente a él. Las pupilas de Sokka se empequeñecieron cuando la enorme criatura le rugió. Él gritó avanzando hacia atrás, tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó en su espalda. El animal le rugió de nuevo y saltó sobre él colocando sus patas delanteras a sus lados. Busco frenéticamente a su alrededor el cuchillo que había dejado caer pero al no poder encontrarlo entró en pánico. La criatura volvió a rugirle y él se protegió el rostro anteponiendo sus manos con miedo.

\- ¡AYUDA! –

Gritó tan fuerte como pudo pero sabía que nadie le podría escuchar. Justo cuando el animal le iba a morder otra criatura les rugió. Bajó un poco sus brazos para observar lo que sucedía mientras la criatura encima de él se volvía para mirar que animal había rugido tras ellos. Dejo salir un gritó cuando la segunda criatura se estrelló contra la primera empujándola lejos de Sokka. Él buscó ver a su salvador cuando cayó en cuenta de que era un león alce dientes de sable.

Genial, había sido salvado de una temible criatura que quería comerlo para ser el bocadillo de otra. ¡Perfecto!

La criatura negra saltó contra su oponente de dientes enormes que le apuñalo con sus enormes astas, hiriéndola. La criatura ahora ensangrentada, dejó escapar un gemido derrotado y huyó.

Sokka se revolvió lejos del león alce dientes de sable que se giró para observarlo. El bosque estaba completamente oscuro y no podía ver muy bien haciendo que todo fuera más terrorífico de un momento a otro aullidos se escucharon alrededor de ellos y un tigre lobo se sitió justo detrás de él. Sokka saltó para ponerse en pie y retrocedió buscando a su alrededor las cosas que había dejado caer. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que choco contra el león alce dientes de sable y se congelo. Esto era malo, era muy muy malo. Uno de los tigres lobo quebró su pierna derecha haciendo que Sokka gritase de sorpresa. El león alce dientes de sable tomo a Sokka por el cuello de su camisa y lo levanto en el aire haciendo que gritara de miedo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Bájame! – gritó – ¡Whoa! –

El imponente animal que lo llevaba corrió lejos de los tigres lobo dejándolos atrás. Sokka observaba al león correr tan rápido como podía sin detenerse. Al llegar a la orilla del bosque lo dejó en el suelo, el animal lo miró directo a los ojos y Sokka hizo lo mismo por un buen rato, pensando. Esos ojos. ¿No los había visto antes?

\- ¡Fufu Papachón! – jadeo

Fufu soltó un tipo de gruñido y froto su hocico en Sokka quien sonrió y río en respuesta al cariño que le proporciono.

El chico cola de caballo subió sobre un lado de Fufu y se acomodó en su lomo. Fufu dejo salir un rugido y salió corriendo mientras Sokka tomaba su cornamenta para sostenerse. La noche era oscura y el sol casi salía por lo que aún se sentía un poquito de frio, pero el pelaje de Fufu lo ayudaba a conservar el calor de la fría tarde de otoño. Él sonrió cuando atravesaron el campo donde estuvieron antes, era la primera vez que Sokka tenía su propio corcel y, ¡se sentía excelente!

* * *

 **Bien, eso es todo c: Como Petch lo describe en el original me pareció dulce aunque es corto, por eso me gusto. (:**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
